Seconde Chance
by hwolf
Summary: Grant Ward revenue dans le temps au moment ou il et dans l'avion qui l'amene au FRIDGE avec John Garrett qui et prisonnier.


Défi: Agents du SHIELD: titre: ... - note: M - [G. Ward, Skye / Daisy J.] - Romance / ... -

les Pierres d'Infinité ne sont pas détruits - loki a voler le tesseract. Rédemption Ward - Grant / Skye / superpuissant / Inhumain / ...

FIN saison 1

Grant Ward revenu dans le temps ou dans l'avion qui s'est passé avec FRIDGE avec John Garrett qui et prisonnier. (avec tous ses souvenirs et ceux que Hive possédé)

et il va tuer Garrette. pour empécher les prisonniers d'etre libérés par le gouvernement et John Garrett , et tous les prisonniers du Fridge son éxécuté par Ward qui a choisi le Shield

Grant Ward sera surnommé le Démon-loup ou Démon-céleste / Grant et déterminer devenir le meilleur agent du SHIELD

Ward demande à la main de la base du Shield, et va éliminé de tous les agents de Garrett, sauver Mike Peterson, ect.

Cybertek Kara (agent 33) and alliant to work with lui

...

Grant récupéré le disque dur des données de l'administration des sciences grâce à Callie Hannigan et il prend avec lui quand il quitte le lieu et voit avec les agents du Shields2.0 arrivé. ensuite il part pour la Sandbox récupéré leur disque dur de données

Grant Ward devient un chef d'équipe et agent de niveaux 8 ou 9 par Hand et Coulson / Grant révéle à Skye que le Bouclier lui-même sur le 0-8-4 et qu'il n'ait pas été détruit

Grant révéle également à Skye Que le programme Slingshot, avec Shield était supposé laisser libre de ses technologies, ce programme était faux.

Il parle de tous les individus qui ont été gardés dans les prisons du FRIDGE. Au lieu de guérir, de réduire leurs pouvoirs et de préparer à revenir dans le monde sans être un danger pour tout le monde, ils ont essayé de rester, de transformer en rats de laboratoire, en monstres, en essai de comprendre et de reproduire leurs pouvoirs!

Ward va demander a Coulson d'infiltré Hydra alors qui connait deja tout / Grant rend le disque dur de l'équipe Coulson au duo fitz-Simmons après avoir fait une copie

...

saison 2

Grant prévient Coulson que Bobbi dénoncée des agents du bouclier à l'hydre /

Ward et son équipe vont localiser les 8 passages secrets sur les 9 royaumes pour créer la base secrète:

un des passages secrets se trouve en anglais à la Terre à Svartálfheim

un des passages secrets se trouve dans la vallée de la Mort dans le désert de Mojave qui soulage la Terre à Asgarde

Glenn Talbot est devenu brigadier général, en grande partie, pour ses efforts contre Coulson et les vestiges du SHIELD, un rassemblé de tous les objets pleins qui appartiennent à Shield. et que Ward sera récupéré en secret et envoyé dans des lieux sûrs de lui seul (Ward and son équipe utilisent un dispositif ICER pour neutraliser les soldats sans tuer)

Phil Coulson, Victoria Hand et Robert Gonzales forment le nouveau conseil du Shield

Grant trouve la ville Kree avant l'autre et créer sa propre Base - Skye et Grant devienne ensemble inhumain: Skye devient Quake et Grant devient ...

...

Grant Ward récupère toute possession de leur ennemi: argent, armes, technologies, les disque dur, ...!

Ward dit volontairement engagé pour les missions les plus risquées

Skye sera le chef de l'équipe inhumain

...

Mine de vibranium de l'Antarctique, aussi appelée «anti-métal» / Grant Ward apprend les Arts Mystique (la Magie)

Grant vole le septre de loki dans les bases de Sokovie juste avant que les vengeurs ne récupèrent /

Grant se sert of septre of loki on meme for find loki and lui voler the teseract / Ward va rencontré Ulysses Klaue s'arrête et se prend tout son vibranium

Ward envoie les scientifiques étudier les débris des vaisseaux spatiaux appartenant à Elfe noir sur et récupéré ce qui est peu: ordinateur de bord, moteur à réaction, armes, etc.

Maveth sera terraformée grâce à la technologie ou à la pierre de l'infini

construction sur Maveth:

la planète sera dirigée par le conseil supérieur de 5 personnes dont Grant Ward

. ville entière écologique (Star-Heaven) équipé d'un champion de protection et d'un portail reliant le monde

. Base d'entrainement pour humains, inhumains ou capacité surhumaine

. Base d'opérations et de recherches scientifiques, 1 observatoire astronomique, du réservoir d'eau pour chaque ville

. Aeordrome / Spaceport:

. usine de construction de véhicules spatiaux: drone (non armé), satellite, satellite et vaisseaux de transport de marchandise

. lieux de loisir: piscine, cinéma, bowling, théâtre, patinoire, mini-golf et gymnase

. la tour céléste (500 mètres de haut) le grand immeuble et le centre de la ville et identique à la tournée Stark: résidence de Grant Ward

. création de forêts, jardins, un océan, lac, riviére, aquifère et des icebergs immenses, tout autour de la planète, ceux qui fournissent de l'eau.

. 1 super train écologique reliant les villes: transports de marchandise et de personnes

. exploitation agricole + ferme d'élevage: Porcs, Bovins, Volailles, Poissons, Abeille, etc. + élevage de pégase

. exploitation minière: mine de vibranium et autre + exploitation minière spatiale: mine d'iridium, ...

. colonie: Donnie Gill, les humains, les inhumains et les extraterrestres + robot travailleur autonome - la ville peut accueillir une population maximum de 100 000

les garde sont armé de ICER / le surplus de nourriture sera offert à ceux qui ont besoin de l'autre ville

Trois autres villes seront construites à 100 km de distance.

loi sur le contrôle des naissances et stricte pas plus de deux enfants sont égaux - interdit la fabrication d'armes -

saison 3

Ward fait alliance avec Gideon Malick et The general Hale qui espérait pouvoir utiliser la chambre d'infusion de particules pour former un super soldat "sa fille" qui défendrait la Terre contre toutes les menaces d'autres mondes

la famille Malick l'aide en politique et la famille Hale les aide militairement et en échange Ward donne des pouvoir a Stéphanie Malick et a Ruby Hale

Ward utilise l'artefact Asgardien (tablette de vie et de temps) sur lui et devient un Kryptonien avec tout les pouvoirs de superman + l'ADN inhumain dans sont sang, il gagne des pouvoir du feu (torche humaine des 4 fantastisque).

Grant va utilisé un serum anti-inhumain sur lincoln et lui faire perdre tout ces pouvoirs

Ward utilise l'artefact Asgardien (tablette de vie et temps) sur lui et devient un Kryptonien avec tous les pouvoirs de superman + l'ADN inhumain dans qui sont chanté, il gagne le pouvoir du feu (torche humaine des 4 fantastiques).

Grant va utilisé un sérum anti-inhumain sur Lincoln et lui faire perdre tout ces pouvoirs

...

Grant et Skye achéte Union City pour les personnes doté de pouvoir

saison 4

Grant Ward devient le nouveau directeur du bouclier ou va créer Légion WorldWide Sécurity (agence de sécurité mondiale) et recrute of people on all the plane:

humains, inhumains et extraterrestre, leur sexe, leur origine, leur race, leur religion ou leur statut social… et construire les bases pour s'entraider en période de rigueur.

Grant Ward devient suffisament puissants pour supporter le pouvoir de deux pierres d'infini en même temps

le vibranium exploité sur Maveth et envoyé à Svartálfheim / vaisseaux de guerre pour défendre chaque planète de neuf royaumes et Maveth /

création d'un dispositif (douche de décontamination) permettant à tous les super-humains de devenir leurs maîtres définitifs

construction sur la planète Svartalfheim: base secrète de Grant Ward (sanctuaire personnel) appeler: Avalon

. ville technologiquement avancée, entiérement écologique et automatisée, dirigée par ATHENA + la ville est équipée d'un champ de force de protection et d'un système d'occultation

. un portail reliant les Neuf Royaumes et Maveth + un réservoir d'eau pour la ville

. Base d'entrainement pour inhumain ou capacité surhumaine

. Base d'opérations et de recherches scientifiques + observatoire astronomique

. laboratoire de clone d'animaux: capable de fabriquer des clones d'animaux qu'elle espéces

. Aeordrome / Spaceport

. usine de construction de portail reliant le monde (genre: porte des étoiles): construit en vibranium

. usine de construction de véhicules spatiaux: drone (non armé), satellite, sonde spatiale, vaisseaux de transport et 1 seul vaisseaux de guerre

(identique aux vaisseaux apollo de Stargate atlantis), coque en vibranium et source d'énergie: générateur de matière noire

. usine of construction engineering of spatials that émets une lumière artificielle qui éclaire et réchauffe la planète

. une usine de construction d'engins spatiaux qui émet une lumière artificielle qui éclaire la planète et un moteur sera envoyer sur Maveth

. usine de recyclage des métaux + usine de recyclage en tout genre

. usine de construction

. usine de construction de robot travailleur autonome

. Tony Stark, une usine de construction de Réacteur ARC miniaturisée

. la tour-céléste 500 mètres de haut-plus grand immeuble de la ville (identique à la tour Stark)

. lieux de loisir: piscine, cinéma, bowling, mini-golf et gymnase

. entrepots de stockages soutterain

. exploitation minière: matière noire, gravitonium, etc. + exploitation agricole, férme d'élevage

. plantation de forêts + création d'un océan, d'un lac, d'une rivière et d'un iceberg immense tout autour de la planète

Habitant: ATHENA + 20 000 personnes

\+ construction d'une cité-vaisseau identique à la série Stargate Atlantis

le trou noir sera fermé à la pierre de l'espace / surplus de nourriture sera offert à ceux qui ont besoin de l'autre planète

Grant se sert du coffret d'anciens hivers pour créer un continent de glaces (genre: pole nord) sur Svartálfheim

animal de compagnie de Ward: La bête de Jotunheim est un animal natif de Jotunheim. sera entiérement écologique

lieux:

Académie des sciences et de la technologie du bouclier: attaqué par hydra est juste pour éliminer les agents d'hydra et sauver les étudiants

Le Sandbox: un centre de recherche bouclier, capturé par Hydra et libéré par Ward seul (il récupère tous les dons sur un disque dur)

San Juan, Porto Rico: La cité-Kree devient une base secrète sous Ward

Le centre de recherche Arctique HYDRA: HYDRA situé dans l'Arctique. attaquer et détruit par ...

le Château HYDRA: devenu une base du bouclier sous Ward

La centrale HYDRA Herefordshire: une installation HYDRA

Maveth: la planète extraterrestre où la vie est bannie. devenue une Base sous Ward

Svartálfheim l'Alliance des Neuf Royaumes: Base secrète sous Grant Ward

the planéte Morag: colonisé par Ward et Skye, et ils mettent en place un objet permettant le contrôle total du climat de la planète

Union City: une ville urbaine abandonnée achetée par Grant Ward et Skye pour les inhumains qui ne veulent pas quitter la terre

la tour des Avengers: acheté par Ward aprés quelle soit a vendre

Les dépôts inexploités de Gravitonium: The Gravitonium seront récupérés et envoyés dans un entrepôt de stockage sur Svartálfheim

...

capacité inhumain de grant Ward: (Identique à la Torche humaine des 4 fantastiques)

Embrasement

Pyrokinésie

Projection de flammes

Absorption de la chaleur

Capacité de vol

la capacité de la tablette de vie et de temps qu'il utilise sur lui (tout les pouvoirs de superman)

pouvoirs physiques, extra sensoriels, gravitationnels et mentaux, cela comprend voler et respirer dans l'éspaces

\+ Sens aigus plus développé que Heimdall.

...

Base de Ward chaque nom: G-1, G-2, G-3, G-4, etc. et une porte des étoiles sur chaque planète

Les Neuf Royaumes, placés sous la protection d'Asgard. aprés la déstruction d'Asgard, Grant Ward convainc les chef de prendre leur place de protécteur

Asgard: pendentif détruit le Ragnarok

Vanaheim:

Álfheim, la demeure des elfes de la lumière:

Nidavellir, le pays des Nains:

Midgard, la Terre:

Jotunheim, le domaine des géants de glaces:

Svartalfheim, la demeure des Elfes Noirs:

Hel, le royaume des morts, palais de Héla:

Muspellheim, le pays des démons de feu, ne survivez pas:

Maveth:

Morag:

Titan 2: ferme géante qui sert à nourrir les gens dans le besoin

Sakaar: Bio Usine de recyclage Bio: déchets, métal, plastique, etc.

...

perso:

Phil Coulson: nouveau co-directeur du Shield avec l'agent Hand

Grant Ward: agent du SHIELD décider d'éliminer ses ennemi d'Hydra, inhumains, etc ... et déterminer d'être le meilleur agent du SHIELD.

Officier-Superviseur de: Skye, Callie Hannigan, Alisha Whitley et Ruby Hale, Wanda et Pietro Maximoff

Daisy Johnson, alias Skye: un pirate informatique au niveau du génie, un agent du bouclier, le chef de l'inhumain et la petite-amie de Ward

Callie Hannigan: étudiante à l'Académie des sciences et de la technologie Shield. Grant Work comme scientifique

Kara Palamas: alias Agent 33, un agent du bouclier: elle travail déroge pour l'agent Grant Ward,

Ruby Hale: devient agent sous Grant Ward

Raina: travail à venir pour Ward comme scientifique inhumain

Alisha Whitley: inhumaine

Wanda Maximoff / Sorcière rouge:

Donnie gill: travail scientifique inhumain pour Ward: libérée du lavage de cerveau par Grant

Carl "Crusher" Creel: il est capturé et libéré du lavage de cerveau par Grant puis engagé par Ward

Holden Radcliffe: scientifique engagé par Ward

ATHENA: une intelligence artificielle interactive, créer par Callie Hannigan, elle dirige la ville d'Avalon sur Svartalfheim et les robots, travail pour Grant

...:

The Government World - lavage de cerveau

Ennemie

Hydra:

Bouclier 2.0:

inhumain:

Alveus: très puissant, sera tué par Ward

méta-humain:

extraterrestre: La Confédération une alliance intergalactique: les Astrans, les Kallousiens, les Kree, les Rémorath et les Rajak, ...

liste de 100 criminelle: les plus dangereux et les plus riches de la planète, l'équipe de Ward va s'entretenir avec eux, voler leur argent, détruire leur armes et libérer leur prisonnier

chiens de garde: chasseur d'inhumains

liste des démons de l'univers 37: Asteroth, Chthon, Dormammu, Hoss, Kazann, Mephisto, Satannish, Shadrac, Thog, Zarathos, Zom, Shuma-Gorath, Blackheart,

Galactus, Sligguth, Quoggoth, Arioch, Ensemble (Dieu de la mort et de la destruction), Les Nargais, Les N'Garai, Démon Cancerverse, Eldritch / Glory Belasco, Olivier,

Marduk Kurios, Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Kathulos, Slorioth, Zvilpogghua, Asmodée, Lilith, Artys-Gran, Lloigoroth, Cthulhu, Gatekeeper_ (Terre-616), Ghaszaszh Nyirh,

Erlik Khan, N'Gabthoth, etc: tous tués par Ward avec son pouvoir ou sa grâce à pierre d'infini

Les 7 seigneurs de la peur: Habitant dans les ténèbres, D'Spayre, Cauchemar, Homme de paille, Inconnu tapi, Nox et Kkallakku. : tous tués par Ward

The Octessence: Balthak, Cyttorak, Farallah, Ikonn, Krakkan, Raggadorr, Valtorr et Watoomb: tous tués par Ward

peuples aux angles multiples: Kthl, Yot-Soter, Shuma-Gorath et Nyerlathortech: tous tués par Ward avec son pouvoir ou sa grâce à pierre d'infini

Le cancer est une réalité où la vie a finalement vaincu la Mort. La vie éternelle étant alimentée par les peuples aux angles multiples,

chaque être vivant dans cet univers et corrompu: entier détruit par Ward grace à pierre d'infini

...

équipement:

Pierre de l'Espace (Tesseract), Pierre du Pouvoir (Orbe de Morag), Pierre de l'Esprit (septre de loki), Pierre de la Réalité (Éther / Aether),

elle sont récupérées par Grant and the State

Pierre de l'Âme (Vormir),

Pierre du Temps (Docteur Strange).

Le sérum extrémis:

Sérum Supersoldier:

Gantelets d'infini: porté par Grant Ward

Nanomask: porté par Grant Ward

Costume en vibranium: porté par Grant et Skye

épée à double transformation: fabriqué en vibranium de l'Antarctique, aussi appelée «anti-métal»: propriétaire Grant Ward

Cristaux Terrigen: voler un Jiaying par Ward en secret

Orbe Kree:

Dédecteur d'inhumains: active sur inhumain non activé: créer par Callie H grace au septre de loki

le coffre-fort d'Odin: Coffret d'anciens hivers, Diapason, Œil d'un démoniste, tablette de vie et de temps, et Gungnir une lance magique: récupéré par Ward juste avant la déstruction d'asgard

le coffre-fort de Ward sur Svartálfheim: contenue du coffre-fort d'Odin

Le dispositif de congélation de l'atmosphère atmosphérique:

sérum inhumains: découvert par Jemma et utilisé par Grant Ward sur toute la population pour une naissance inédite

sérum inhumains 2: il fait perdre le pouvoir à un inhumain, créer par Callie H grace à la pierre de l'ésprit

Monolithe: retrouver et assembler par Ward pour aller sur Maveth tué Alveus et créer une base

Le dispositif de téléportation harmonique de phase: un dispositif de téléportation utilisé par la Confédération offre un HYDRA et récupéré par Ward

le bus: avion aéroporté de commandement mobile: commandant Phil Coulson

Le Zephyr One: Un avion de commandement aéroporté conçu par Callie.


End file.
